Can Enemies Be More?
by etcies
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall for eachother, and are unsure where they should take their relationship, but they sure don't seem unsure in the first chapter. Friends and slight emotional problems cause problems between the two new lovers.
1. Default Chapter

Malfoy smiled as Hermione stretched; her lacy tank top rode up, exposing her alabaster stomach. Every male in the room looked at her, making Draco frown at them. Hermione smiled at him, and slowly dropped her hands to her waist; only to stretch out her back, pushing her breasts out against the thin lacy material. Once again every male eye was trained on Draco's girlfriend. Sighing Draco spoke up, "Hermione, can I speak with you?" Hermione smiled coyly, and went over to sit on Draco's lap. She leaned down and sensually kissed him. Draco groaned, pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. Soon the other students had filtered out of the room.

"What?" Hermione asked, drawing out of the kiss. Draco held Hermione's hands, slowly massaging them.

"You should really stop flirting like that," he said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, drawing her hands out of his to roam his chest.

"Stop flaunting your body like some common tavern whore."

"Oh…" Hermione said, putting her hands in her lap.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked.

"No."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Hmm…" Hermione said, tapping her lip thoughtfully. "You could kiss me, or we could…" she stopped, her hands once again roaming his chest, stopping to unbutton and rebutton his shirt.

"Or we could…" Draco asked.

"Or we could retire to your room," Hermione said smiling. Draco grinned back as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"We could," he agreed, lifting her up into his arms. Draco carried her to his room and lovingly placed Hermione on his bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to join me?" Hermione asked. Draco grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," Draco said, climbing onto his bed after he shut and locked his door. He kneeled above her, and carefully asked, "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Of course, you don't think I was showing off my body for the other guys' enjoyment," Hermione said, unbuttoning his shirt so she could run her hands over his lean, tan chest. After a moment she stopped, "You're right, I can't do this," Hermione said getting off the bed.

A/N: this was a one-time thing, unless you want me to continue. Please say so in your review if you do want me to continue with this story.


	2. Dirty Dancing

A/N: Thank you for the flood of reviews telling me to continue. I did not know I had so many fans. Also, at the end of the story there will be a few notes to some of you.

Draco ran his hand up and down Hermione's back, pulling her as close as the teachers would allow. "All I can say is that I am so glad Ron and Harry are gone," he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"It has been hard keeping this from them," Hermione whispered pulling away from Draco. "All the threats you've made to make sure they won't know."

"Hey," Draco whispered pulling her back towards him, "you know I only do it because I love you." Hermione looked up at him before removing her hand from his. Grinning, she reached for his bulging jeans.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I make you hot?" Hermione asked as she squeezed. Draco groaned as her fingers began to massage him. Finally he held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine your ability to make me hot might have something to do with it!" he said pulling her into a kiss. "Why don't we just retire to my room?" Draco said kissing her again.

"We should, but we will be having this conversation, later of course," she added as Draco swung her up in his arms and carried her bridal style from the main hall. Laughing Draco carried Hermione down the corridors toward their rooms. Turning a corner, however, they almost ran smack into Harry, "Umm…Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with stick-up-my-ferret-face-arse Malfoy?!" Harry yelled.

"Umm…Harry, what's wrong?" a voice asked. A second later a very disheveled looking Ginny appeared next to Harry. Draco and Hermione stared at a now very red Ginny Weasley. Clad in only a blanket, which she held in front of her. "Maybe I'd…"

"Yeah, good idea," Harry said. Ginny smiled, but instead of turning around, she slowly walked backwards until she disappeared back around the corner. "Now what the bloody hell are you doing with ferret face Malfoy?"

"Looks like we got some 'splaining to do," Hermione said to Draco as he swung her down out of his arms.

A/N:

Roman: I am glad you decided to read this story, and sometimes variety is good.

Chi: hi!

Jemimah-luvah: gimme your email address, through Chi, and review this story!

All: it may take some time to get another chapter up, and once again thank you for your reviews.


	3. Laughing Kisses

Draco looked at Hermione in shock. "We have some explaining to do? What about him? He's the one who's been caught with his pants down!"

"Well, yes but-"

"For Davey Jones' sake!" Harry yelled, interrupting Hermione, "What the bloody 'ell are you doing with Ferret-face?"

"Please stop calling him that!" Hermione snapped, "He's my by-god frickin' boyfriend" Hermione yelled hysterically. Harry stared at her.

"Umm, Harry?" Ginny asked reappearing from around the corner.

"What?

"The door's locked."

"Oh." Harry turned back to Draco and Hermione. "We'll continue this conversation later." Quickly, both Harry and Ginny vanished around the corner. Draco and Hermione stayed long enough only to hear, "Let's get this door open," CLANK! "Now, where were we?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Stop! That tickles!" Ginny giggled. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Detour?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. They quickly turned around and headed for the main stairs. Both carefully looked up. Draco groaned. "Oh! Be quiet!" Hermione said teasingly.

"But its so high!" he answered in a whiny teenager voice, "What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you," Hermione promised.

"I love you," Draco said seriously, all joking gone from his voice.

"I love you too."

"And yet you still won't have sex with me?" Draco asked, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "Hey!" Draco protested when Hermione hit him. Slowly he pulled a grinning Hermione into hi arms. "I do love you," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her. The kiss lasted about a minute before someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Tsk tsk and tut tut," Professor Flitwick said shaking his head. "Kissing in the stairway, that'll get you a detention." Draco and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put up.

Vicki: I agree with you, Draco is a big sweet heart.

Chi: Tada!!!!! So do you like it? Are you happy I sent it to you so soon?

A note from the beta: Hello, it's Chimalmaht, who you may or may not know. Anyway, I did my best to catch all of her mistakes. If there are any, please say so in the review. Thanks!


End file.
